Gone
by Ken's luver
Summary: After a strange encounter with a digimon, Ken begins to hallucinate that he is in a mental ward and that the digital world is all just his fantasy...or is it?
1. Default Chapter

"Gone"

1. 'Paper Flowers'

"Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos – your reality.

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare, I built my own world to escape."

Evanescence 'Imaginary'

The battle continued for a few more minutes. Cries of, "Spiking strike!" and "Vee Laser!" filled the air until finally the Airdramon fell back, licking their wounds.

"What do you think that was all about?" TK asked as he moved over to the rest of the group who were looking at their Digimon devolve and head back to them.

Kari shrugged, "I don't know. I thought there were no more controlled digimon."

"They weren't being controlled." Ken stated, his voice a soft whisper. He hung his head in shame, "Those Airdramon were attacking us for a reason."

"Why?" Davis asked, picking up Veemon and squinting at Ken.

Ken opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and shrugged.

"Well it's a good thing they gave up. I didn't want to destroy them." Cody added while looking at the horizon where three specs could be seen fleeing on the sky.

Yolei looked closely at Ken; he looked very pale and shocked, "Ken?" she inquired gently, "Are you all right?"

Abruptly, he turned to her and scowled deeply, then he turned to the rest of the group and glared at them too. He picked up Wormmon and shouted, "All of you should just leave me alone!" and stormed off into the digital forest.

Yolei frowned at his retreating form and then looked to the rest of the group, bewildered. They looked just as shocked as she did; though Davis had a look of deep thought upon his face, which she found both funny and very interesting. Deciding not to mock Davis for thinking so hard, she moved closer to him and asked quietly, "What are you thinking?"

Davis glanced at her and then back at where Ken had taken off.

"I'm not sure, but have you noticed how he has distanced himself from us lately. It's been what? A year since we defeated Malomyotismon, we should all be getting closer, not farther apart. Something's wrong, something's bothering him, but he won't tell me what it is."

TK turned to Davis and Yolei and looked as if he were going to ask something too, when they all paused at the sound of distant yelling. Their eyes grew wide and they took off in the direction of the desperate screams.

------

Ken found himself surrounded by the strangest digimon he had ever seen. They were small, and only came up to his calf. They were a swirling colour of blue and green and had what appeared to be shells on their backs, much like those of a tortoise. They walked on two legs and had arms with needle like extensions protruding at the wrist. They had little or no neck and large round heads with huge black eyes. From what Ken could see, they had no mouths, just those deep, black eyes.

He would have been astounded with the creatures because of the way they used numbers instead of size to corner their prey, but he was far too busy trying to fight them off.

His eyes darted everywhere for signs of Wormmon, but he had been flung to the side somewhere after yelling and then becoming deathly silent.

"Wormmon!" Ken yelled again, kicking aside one of the strange creatures. It growled and got up again, along with several others and began to bite at Ken's ankles and calves. Apparently they did have mouths with very sharp teeth.

He tired to kick them away again, but some, he noticed were holding his legs with surprising strength. He tried to bend down to throw them away from him, but he found his arms being pulled in opposite directions and then his neck was being pulled back sharply by his hair. He yelled out in surprise and pain as he fell to the earth and landed on his back. And then he saw one of them jam its needle extension into his lower arm and after a second or two, his world flashed white. He found himself strapped down on a hospital bed in a clinical white room with a large black man standing over him with a needle in his hand.

Ken blinked several times and turned his head to the side to see a single window with netting and bars covering it, but he could see clearly that the world outside was Odiba. He looked up at the doctor and asked, "Where am I?"

The doctor turned sharply to him as if he had not being expecting Ken to speak. The doctor blinked unbelievingly at him for a moment and then stuttered, "You're in t-the hospital K-Ken."

Then without saying anything more, the doctor rushed out the room, muttering to himself things like, "Parents will be so pleased. He's lucid!"

Ken frowned to himself and mumbled, "Lucid?" and again without warning, his vision flashed white and he found himself in the Digital world, spread eagle on the ground with the group of Digidestined looking down at him.

"Ken!" Yolei breathed, "Are you okay?"

"Thank God you're awake man, I thought those things might have done some serious damage." Davis gasped as he helped Ken sit up.

Ken glance around himself and immediately began panicking, "Wormmon? Where's Wormmon?"

"Relax Ken," Cody soothed as he walked closer to them, carrying a green bundle in his arms, "He's fine. He has a few scratches on him, but nothing serious."

"What happened?" Ken asked himself quietly.

"That's what we were going to ask you, Ken." Kari said.

"We heard you yelling," Davis began, "and then when we got here, these weird Digimon were all gathered around you and you were lying on the ground. What did they do to your legs?" he added after looking at the bloodstained trousers of Ken's gray uniform.

"They came out of nowhere and started to attack me." Ken said softly, "They bit me and scratched me, but one-" He cut himself off. How would it sound if he told his friends that not only were these digimon coming after him as a punishment for being the Emperor, but that one of them injected something into him that made him hallucinate that he was in a mental ward? He rubbed his arm subconsciously.

"One, what? Ken, one did what?" Yolei encouraged him.

He shook his head, "Nothing. It was nothing. I think I'm going to go home now, if that's okay with you guys."

The group glanced at each other and then nodded at Ken. Without saying anything more, he got up, bundled Wormmon in his arms and left through the nearest port.

He slowly set Wormmon down on the floor and padded over to his ladder leading up to his bed. He grabbed the cold metal bars and made to start climbing, but felt him self fall into a light trance.

"Ken?" Wormmon's soft voice called to him concerned. "Ken? Are you okay?"

Ken snapped out of his revere and looked down at Wormmon. Mechanically he moved to pick his partner up again and set him down on his bed, following up the ladder and flopped onto his stomach as he often did when he was feeling depressed.

"Ken? What's wrong?"

Ken lifted his head just a fraction off his pillow and looked at Wormmon's big blue eyes. "Do you know what kind of digimon those were, Wormmon?"

"I'm not sure Ken." He confessed, "I think they are very rare digimon. Did they hurt you?"

Ken nodded slightly and rolled up his sleeve. A deep bruise had developed over the spot where one of the digimon had injected whatever it was into his arm. He rubbed it subconsciously and then suddenly looked up sharply when he heard his mother's voice calling him.

"It must be dinner time." He mumbled and put his head down again. "I'm really not hungry Wormmon. Would you mind going and telling her to keep my dinner?"

Wormmon frowned with concern but did as his friend wished.

Ken waited for the door to click twice, once open and once closed before shutting his eyes and watching the white stars dance in front of his eyes. What had happened to him in the Digital world today? What was that flash of him in a mental ward? Of all the hallucinations that he could have had, why had it been in a nut house?

Tired of thinking and tired of trying to push away the gnawing angst in his gut, Ken felt his mind drift away with his body as he fell into a deep sleep.

------

"Ken sweetie. Are you awake? You'll be late for school if you don't get up. I made you breakfast, you must be starving from missing dinner last night."

Ken rolled onto his back and listened to his mother's ramblings as she tried to rouse him from his slumber. He squeezed his eyes shut and then slowly opened them mumbling; "I'm awake mama."

She nodded and left the room. He waited a few minutes before finally sitting up and climbing down the ladder of his bed. He made his way sleepily to the bathroom and turned on the taps of the shower. When the water was at the right temperature, he stepped in and closed the curtain. He stood under the jet of water, letting the warm vapors wash over him. He became suddenly aware of a horrible burning sensation in his lower legs and remembered that those digimon had bitten into his skin and scratched him around his ankles and calves. Fresh blood was now running in streaks down his legs and made a dull brown/red pool around the drain hole. He frowned and tried his best to ignore the pain. He leaned his forehead on the cool tiles in front of him as his mind began to swim with the thoughts of yesterday's events. Angry at his inability to push this from his mind, he pushed away from the wall and washed his hair as quickly as he could before getting out the shower and dressing his wounds with some bandages that he found in the bathroom cabinet. He pulled on his uniform and forced down his breakfast before saying goodbye to Wormmon and his parents.

At school, Ken was finding it incredibly difficult to stay focused during his teacher's lecture. He felt slightly nauseous and extremely tired. He abandoned the notes he was taking and let his vision go fuzzy. Suddenly, without being very aware of it, he realized that he was no longer in his classroom. He was sitting at a desk, with a book in front of him, but its pages were blank. Frowning, he looked around him and saw people in pajamas and gowns and other odd clothes, sitting at desks and one boy was at a piano. Ken got slowly to his feet and walked to the door. He looked down and saw that he too was wearing hospital pajamas. He stepped into the passageway and looked up and down it. He saw his parents at a counter, talking to a nurse on the other side. They were nodding and then Mrs. Ichijouji turned and saw Ken staring at her. She gasped and ran to him, hugging him.

"Mama?" Ken muttered, "Where am I?"

"Oh honey!" she sobbed, "You're here now, in the hospital. You're going to be alright."

"I don't understand." He looked around again, "How did I get here?"

"It's going to be okay sweetie. I promise. The doctor says you're responding to the medication."

"The what-?" It happened in a flash again, Ken blinked and found him self, sitting at his desk in his classroom, his teacher still droning on. His mouth had suddenly gone very dry and his stomach turned over. He needed to get out of here; he needed to be anywhere but in this stuffy classroom.

He raised his hand and the teacher smiled at him, "Yes Mr. Ichijouji?"

"Sir," he said shakily, "I'm not feeling very well. May I go to the nurse's office?"

"Of course. I'll write you a note." His teacher proceeded to do so and handed him the slip. Ken took it, picked up his bag and walked slowly out the classroom. He had no intention of going to the nurse's office, but instead turned to the computer classroom and checked if it was empty. It was and so he proceeded to slip inside and open a digital port.

Once in the Digital world he realized that it was very foolish to be here without Wormmon, as digimon had been finding it their mission to punish him for his acts as the Emperor lately. Sighing, he sat down and sent a message to Davis's D-Terminal.

However just after he had sent it, he felt regretful. He had made it sound like an emergency in the message. How would it look if everyone of the Digidestined skipped class to meet their friend in the Digital World just because he had had a lapse in sanity?

He pulled his knees closer to his chest and folded his arms around his legs, waiting for them to get to the Digital world before he had another flash of the hospital.

------

Davis heard his D-Terminal beep in his bag as he towel dried his hair after showering. He had just finished a long period of PE class and dropped onto the bench to open his bag. TK heard the beeping too and leaned over his shoulder to read the message.

Davis

Sorry to bother you, but I think I'm in trouble. I'm in the Digital World right now and I need to talk to you.

Ken

"We better find the others and get there fast." TK stated, pulling a shirt over his head and grabbing his bag. Davis nodded, a tight knot now developing in the bottom of his stomach.

They found the girls and Cody heading to the cafeteria and stopped them. They showed them the message and they swiftly made their way to the computer room.

They called their digimon out of hiding and all went through the port to the Digital world.

They did not have to look long to find Ken.

"Ken!" Davis yelled and he looked up from his knees. The whole group was running to him and he felt extremely guilty for making them come. He wasn't even sure he could tell anyone what was happening to him. He wasn't even sure of what was happening to him. Other than the fact that he thought he was loosing his mind.

"Ken?" Yolei asked tentatively, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah?" Kari said quietly, "Your message had us worried."

"I'm sorry," Ken whispered, "I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"Ken?" Davis inquired, "What's up?"

Ken hesitated and then told them what had happened yesterday with the Digimon who had injected something into him and then he began having these hallucinations.

"That's not all." He confessed, "Some Digimon have been attacking us because I'm with you guys. They want to punish me for being – for being the Digimon Emperor."

"So that's why you've been trying to push us away." Cody said exasperated.

Ken nodded faintly and looked away from their stares. He knew what they were thinking, that he was loosing it. That he was mad and he wasn't so sure they were wrong.

"We should tell Izzy about this." Yolei decided, "Maybe he can figure out what that stuff was that they injected in you and Izzy or even Jo can find a cure or something."

Ken shrugged and stared purposefully at a bright yellow flower. Davis put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We'll figure this out Ken. We promise."

------

(AN)

Well that's the first chapter of "Gone". I got the idea for this story from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode, 'Normal Again'. It was such a good idea that I couldn't resist writing a fanfiction based on that idea. Obviously it has been adjusted for many reasons, but that's where I got the inspiration.

As for Ken being punished, I got the idea from 'Meeting of the Misunderstood' by Kenandwormmonchicka. I just needed some reason for digimon to be fighting and for Ken to be cornered by them. Check out that fic by the way, because it's brilliant and one of my favorites.

This is a short story, with short chapters. There are only four chapters in total, the fourth of which is half-written and almost finished. I'm not sure when I'll put up the second chapter, but when I do I will put an update on my Live Journal (which can be found on my bio page).

Please let me know what you think and what needs improving, what you like and didn't like in a review. Thank you.


	2. Evanescence

"Gone"

2. 'Evanescence'

_"Lie to me, _

_Convince me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this will make sense when I get better._

_But I know the difference between myself _

_And my refection, _

_I just can't help but to wonder, _

_Which of us, do you love?"_

_Evanescence 'Breathe no more'_

To fade into nothing. Simply put, evanescence means to fade into nothing.

Ken tossed the book aside and felt his knee begin to twitch again. He needed a distraction while he waited for Jo to get back to them on his blood test.

They had all gone to see Izzy after school and informed the older genius about Ken's problem. Ken felt ashamed and embarrassed about this, for what reason, he wasn't really sure, but was thankful that Izzy did not look at him like he was crazy, but instead did what Yolei had suggested and gone to see Jo.

Jo agreed to check Ken out, but said the best he could do was a blood test to check for any foreign bodies in Ken's bloodstream.

They were waiting in the passageway of the hospital while Jo was testing Ken's blood. He had a huge urge to be anywhere but at a hospital right now, but it was the only place where Jo could take a sample of Ken's blood.

Now they were all sitting in the passageway, with books on various subjects. Ken had picked up a thick book on psychology but quickly put it down again. He opted for a magazine and flipped through it, not really looking at the stories, but just giving himself something to do.

Suddenly a large picture had caught his eye and he flipped the pages back to land on the page. It was of a girl who was ghostly white and transparent. On the page next to it he saw the title for a piece of Fiction. It read 'Evanescence' in bold type. Having nothing else to do, he decided to read the short story. It was well written and sad, about a girl who simply did not fit into to life for many reasons. She was different because she was shy and smart and even though she was beautiful, she felt like she was nothing. Until one day when her thoughts became so powerful that she really did fade to nothing and was never know how much she was missed by a young man who had been fascinated with her, but too shy him self to talk to her.

That was how Ken felt. He felt like he was neither here nor there and that he was, as the story had said, fading in to nothing.

With a sickening lurch, Ken's head began to throb and he tried to squeeze his eyes shut against the horrible pain. He felt his friends surround him and put hands on his shoulders or back to see if he was all right, but he wasn't and when he looked up again he was in an office. A dark wooden desk was in front of him, highly polished with gold trinkets of penholders or paperweights on it, along with files and books. Dully, he turned his head to the side and saw the tall black man who had been standing over him again. He was wearing a suit now and was talking to someone. He turned further to his side and noticed his parents sitting next to him in chairs like the one he was in. They didn't seem to notice that he was there and so he listened to what the doctor was telling them.

"As you know, Ken has an undifferentiated type of schizophrenia. The problem was that Ken's delusions ran so deep we were unsure that we could get him out." He explained.

Mr. Ichijouji frowned, "We already know this doctor. What we want to know is…is the medication working?"

The doctor sighed, "We were unhopeful to ever help your son, Mr. Ichijouji. As you know, his delusions have many layers."

"The Digital world." Mr. Ichijouji stated.

The doctor nodded, "But, I'm afraid that's just one of the many intricate layers of his delusion. He's created a world complete with monsters, both good and evil, friends that he calls the Digidestined and not to mention his own battle with his dark side when he believed he was the Digimon Emperor."

"But I was!" Ken heard himself burst out.

Everyone turned to him and blinked. His mother rushed to him and put her arm around him, "Oh sweetie."

"Ken," the doctor explained, "We are trying to help you. You have to let go of this fantasy of yours so you can get well."

"I'm not crazy!" he protested loudly, "I'm not! The Digital world is real! Wormmon is real!"

"Wormmon is his partner right?" Ken heard his mother ask, looking at the doctor who nodded.

"The one who sacrificed his life to save Ken, but didn't really die. He was as Ken said, 'reconfigured'."

Ken frowned deeply at the doctor. He didn't understand, he didn't know. He had never been to the Digital world, but surely everyone knew about it now, after the fight with Malomyotismon?

"He lives in a world where even if he looses someone he loves, in the case of Wormmon, he will not be gone forever, but will come back. In his world, the creatures don't really die. It is what makes that reality of his more appealing."

Mrs. Ichijouji sniffed and nodded, "When we nearly lost Osamu, Ken was never the same and then we knew something was wrong. But why now, why has he suddenly woken up from this?"

"Well," the doctor began, "he hasn't really woken up. He slips in and out of his world and reality. It shows us that the medication is having a response on him, which gives us a new hope that we might be able to cure him as much as possible and he might even have a semi-normal life. But it's up to Ken whether he wants to live in this reality or his own world."

Ken's features softened, "I can choose?"

"Ken sweetie," he's mother soothed, "you want to get better don't you? You want to live with us don't you?"

"But I do! I…this is not real! None of this is real!"

Ken burst from his mother's arms and ran out the office down the passage, his bare feet making slapping noises on the tiles, the clinical smell of ammonia burning his nostrils and throat.

He slowed down and stopped by a window. He pressed his hand on the glass and looked out at the world. It was so familiar but so foreign at the same time.

He turned when he felt the presence of someone watching him.

He felt his mouth fall open.

"Hello Ken. What are you doing out of your room? Do mama and papa know you're here?"

Ken stared at his older brother standing in front of him. He felt himself begin to shake and stepped backwards.

"You're not real."

"Kenny-boy, come on. It's me. It's Osamu." He said desperately and held out his hand towards Ken but he stepped back again.

"No! You're not real; you're just my imagination! You're not real!" he yelled and fell to the floor clutching his head.

He heard Osamu sigh and then other footsteps, which stopped close to him. He heard his mother sob and his father growl in frustration.

Then he heard the doctor say, "Yolei! Do you think you could help Ken back to his room for us?"

Ken's head snapped up and he saw a tall girl with long blond hair walk closer to them nodding her head. She had large round glasses and looked exactly like Yolei, save for the blond hair. He also noticed that she was wearing a white uniform.

She smiled kindly at him and helped Ken to his feet. Amazed at her face, he stared at her and followed, hearing faintly behind him, "Lets go back to my office where Osamu can join us in our conversation."

Feeling strange again, Ken staggered in Yolei's grip and shut his eyes. Again when he opened them, he was back with his friends in the hospital passage, waiting for Jo's results.

"No!" he moaned.

Yolei was kneeling in front of him looking up concerned, "Ken? Are you okay? Are you with us now?"

He nodded faintly and heard Davis let out a long breath, "Man, you had us really worried, you were out of it for a long time."

"What happened Ken?" Kari asked him as she sat back down.

Ken stared at the tiles, "They said I-that I have…" but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Somehow, that would make it real and he wasn't ready to face that yet. What scared him most is that he understood what they were saying. What the doctor had told his parents and what was worse, is that it made sense. But which world was real and which world was not?

Looking up slowly, he stared at Yolei as if just seeing her for the first time. She blinked and glanced around before looking back at him.

"Ken?" she inquired quietly and he jumped slightly, "What is it?"

His brow furrowed. "You were there."

"What?"

"You were there…in the hospital. But you were different somehow. You had blond hair and wore a uniform."

"I was in your hallucination?"

Ken growled in frustration and ran his hands through his hair, gripped it and stared at the floor again; "This doesn't make any sense! Why would you be there?"

"Uh, guys…"

They turned to see Jo and Izzy standing in the passage. Jo still had his hand on the door handle when they all turned to face the two.

"Do you have the results?" Davis asked quickly.

They nodded and motioned for everyone to come into the lab.

"We have some bad news Ken." Jo stated looking meaningfully at Ken.

Ken's heart sank and he bowed his head as he sat down, "Well, lets hear it."

"We found something in your blood, but we can't decipher what it is. We've done a lot of tests on it, but all the results are inconclusive."

Jo handed Ken the test results and sighed, "I wish we could have helped Ken."

Ken flipped through the file of results and skimmed over them.

"But this is good news right?" Cody asked, "It means that whatever that is in Ken's blood is making him see things?"

TK nodded his head; "You're right Cody." He turned to Izzy, "Isn't he?"

However before Izzy could answer, Ken slammed down the folder and stood up, "It means nothing! For all I know, whatever that is in my blood could very well be the medication they are pumping in me to stop my schizophrenia!"

The group looked at Ken with wide eyes, shocked at the sudden out burst.

Jo shook his head, "But Ken, I would have been able to pick that up, wouldn't I? I would be able to see the medication. This was like nothing I've seen before."

Ken felt far from convinced. He shook his head and stormed to the door, "You just don't understand!"

He marched down the passage when he felt a firm grip on his wrist. He spun round to see Davis glowering at him, "What's your deal Ken?"

"What's my deal? Are you kidding? I'm LOOSING MY GODDAMN MIND!" Ken roared.

"No, you're not! This is just an illusion those digimon put on you to punish you. Which by the way, you should have told us about earlier, instead of trying to push the only friends that you have away."

His voice became softer; "We're trying to help you Ken."

Ken sighed and shook his head again, "Davis, you don't understand. You weren't there. You didn't hear what I heard. I honestly don't know which world is real and which one is all in my head. If this world is my imagination, it makes sense that Jo wouldn't be able to figure out what that is in my blood because_ I _don't know and I don't really _want_ to know. I'm so confused right now! I just-I just need some time and space to figure this all out."

Davis frowned again, "Ken, you-"

"Please Davis."

Davis stepped back from Ken and nodded, "Okay. But if you need anything, you can call anytime. Promise you'll call if you need our help?"

Ken nodded wordlessly and turned again to walk out the hospital and to the train station to go home. Home, wherever that really was.

------

Ken opened the front door of his apartment and stepped inside. He removed his shoes and slipped on his slippers before shutting the door behind him. He could smell dinner on the air as he walked into the kitchen. His mother had her back to him and was busy chopping string beans. He had the sudden urge to hug her but decided against it and turned to go to his room.

"Ken, honey, you're home. I didn't hear you come in."

He spun round to face his mother. He nodded.

"How was school?" she asked as she tossed the chopped beans into the pot of hot water on the stove.

He shrugged, "It was okay."

She looked closely at him, "Are you feeling all right Ken? You look awfully pale."

"I'm fine mama. Just tired I guess." He lied and made to turn back to his room.

"Okay. Well, dinner is in fifteen minutes." And she turned her attention back to preparing dinner.

Ken wandered into his room and sat down at his desk. Wormmon scuttled over to his feet and looked up. Ken scooped him up in his arms and held him to his chest.

"Ken?" he asked concerned, "What happened?"

"I think I'm sick Wormmon. I think I'm really, really sick."

------

(AN)

Okay, the garbage about the 'undifferentiated type of schizophrenia' came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer 'Normal Again' just like the inspiration for this story. I researched schizophrenia again, (I think it's fascinating) and realized that it is possible for this to happen. Though it might be a little extreme, in this case but hey, it's a fanfiction and that's the point.

I know this chapter ended on a bit of a low note, but that's because I was saving the intense stuff for the next two chapters.

A good point was brought about by a reviewer who said, "There is no greater torture than having doubts on reality."

Which is something I find both very scary and fascinating. That's why I'm writing a play based on this idea. I've often wondered if the life we are living is real, or if we are dreaming or we are living another life somewhere else.

Anyway let me know what you think. Until next time…


	3. Maybe I'll wake up for once

"Gone"

3. 'Maybe I'll wake up for once'

_"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore."_

_Evanescence 'Going under'_

Ken lay in his bed, a blanket of insomnia wrapped around him. He had been staring at the ceiling for over two hours now while Wormmon snoozed quietly next to him. He wandered idly if he were already asleep and that the fact that he was awake was a figment of his imagination. Sighing heavily, he rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his face into the crook of his arm, willing himself to doze off. Instead of this warm feeling, he felt the odd sensation of not really being here as his headache devoured his sight.

He blinked a couple of times and found himself in bed, in the mental ward. He sat up gingerly and looked lazily around the white, clinical room. He slid off the bed. His bare feet slapped the tile floor as he made his way toward the door. He pushed it open and made his way down the corridor, which was full of people of various sorts. Some were patients that were staring into space, some were doctors or nurses and some were volunteers. Ken paused to see Yolei walk up the corridor and turn into a room. Her blond hair was in loose curls today. He decided to follow her into the room and had to scan the room several times before he spotted her. There were almost twenty patients in the room and almost six volunteers.

Not knowing what to say to her, he decided to sit down at one of the desks and watch her for a while. He was distracted however when a teenage boy of about seventeen began playing the piano in the corner of the room. No one seemed to notice this and Ken found it very surprising when no one looked in that direction when a young woman began to sing with the piano. She had sat down next to the brunette at the piano and tossed her red hair over her shoulder.

Her voice was unearthly and beautiful but full of sorrow. Ken listened intently to her lyrics as she sang each one.

_"Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you _

_Someone to talk to,_

_Hello._

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday."_

When she had finished her song, she got up as if nothing had happened and walked over to a desk by herself and fell silent, staring ahead of her.

Ken jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to see who had touched him. It was Yolei. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"You're out of your room by yourself today."

He frowned slightly and she continued.

"Usually we have to help you walk down to this room."

"What is it like when I'm, well, not here?" Ken asked awkwardly.

She shrugged, "I suppose it's like someone who is in a catatonic state, only not really. It's hard to explain."

He nodded. Then he looked back to the girl who had sung such a sad song. "What happened to her?"

Yolei smiled sadly, "Her voice is beautiful isn't it?"

He nodded again.

"When she was younger, she was going to be in a show to sing at a school concert but her mother had been working late and was in a rush to get to the concert to see her daughter sing. Her mom never got to see her sing though because she was in a car accident that killed her instantly. She never spoke a word again. She only just recently started singing again and the doctors are hopeful."

Ken dropped his head, "That's horrible."

She dropped her head to the side and watched his face for a while, before he looked up at her again, "I know I'm in your world." She stated.

"How do you know that?"

"You've mentioned me, Davis too."

"Really? Are all the Digi – ah, all my friends in this world?"

She shook her head slowly, "No, just me and Davis. It was about two years ago actually that you mentioned us, and your doctor said that you could be making links to this world and your reality. I just volunteered here and Davis was in another ward. The doctor transferred him down to your ward so you could have contact with him. We never knew if it was co-incidence or not though."

"Well, you're sort of the same, only the Yolei in my world has lilac hair."

A wry grin spread over her face, "I had died it that colour a few months before I started here, but decided to go back to blond."

He nodded, "What's Davis like?"

"He keeps to himself mostly. I don't think he likes being down at this ward. He was freaked out when you mentioned his name. He was supposed to help me look after you, but it's mostly me now."

Ken's face fell, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly, it's what I'm here to do. And I'm also here to be your friend Ken."

"Yeah, out of pity."

"No, not pity, compassion. Your brother almost died and you got sick, it's not your fault and I don't feel sorry for you, I just want to help you."

Ken opened his mouth to reply to her, but his doctor stepped into the room and looked around. When he saw Ken he said, "Ah, there you are. You have a session with me now Ken." He gestured for Ken to follow him, "Come along."

Ken glanced at Yolei before getting up. His face obviously looked ambivalent, because she gave a reassuring smile and said kindly, "It's okay. You've done this before. He just talks to you."

Ken nodded absently and followed the Doctor down the hall.

Once they were inside the doctor's office, he closed the door and sat down at a large wooden desk. Ken stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, on a Persian carpet.

"Take a seat Ken." The doctor gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

Ken hesitated at first and then slowly sat on the cushy chair. He glanced around him self and then noticed the doctor was staring at him.

"How you are feeling Ken?"

Ken frowned a little, "Confused."

"That's understandable. You feel like you don't know what's real and what isn't am I right?"

Ken nodded dumbly, "How long have I been here?"

"Since you were about eight. Your parents brought you to me after your brother's accident."

Ken looked up sharply, "My brother died."

The doctor shook his head, "No he didn't Ken. You thought he did and that's when your hallucinations became the worst they had ever been. You blamed yourself for his accident, or as you saw it, death and fell into your own little world, where you could go to the Digital world and-"

"Wait a minute." Ken interjected, "I went to the Digital world _before_ my brother died, or had his accident, or whatever happened."

The doctor nodded. "Yes you did. You see Ken, you were sick with schizophrenia before your brother's accident. Your parents suspected something was wrong a few months before it happened. They thought it might have been a phase you were going through. Talking to imaginary friends, pretending to be in a different world. But after your brother was in hospital, you went completely into your own world, where you couldn't tell the difference between what was real and what was not anymore. You believed that your brother was dead and that it was your fault and that you needed to be punished. You created an elaborate battle between yourself and others, who later became your friends."

Ken's stomach sank, "You mean, I was sick all those years ago? The digivice, the portal through the computer, all of it was my imagination?"

"I'm afraid so Ken." The doctor sighed and folded his arms, "We thought that we would never be able to help you Ken. There were times where you would talk out things that were happening in your world, and that is how we know what we know about you and your world now."

"That's why you got Yolei and Davis to work with me."

He nodded, "I thought it might spark something in you and bring you out of your world. This new medication that we have you on seems to be working Ken, you are lucid far more often now, but it's up to you to finish it off. You have to _want_ to get better."

Ken fiddled with the hem of his pajama top, seemingly as if he hadn't heard the doctor.

"Ken?" he leaned forward, "Did you hear me?"

Ken nodded and stood up; "It's not that easy you know? I don't know who to trust or what to believe. This is all new to me. Everything in my world is familiar and real to me. What if _you_ are the lie and I _am_ sick, but _this_ is my hallucination?"

"I know how you must be feeling Ken but…"

"You don't know!" Ken stated matter-of-factly. "You have no idea how I'm feeling. How confused, how depressed, how irritated I'm feeling. All I want right now is to be left alone so I can figure this out for myself."

Without hearing another word from the doctor, Ken turned and marched out the office. He stepped into the white corridor and noticed Yolei talking to someone. When she moved an inch to the left, he saw that it was Osamu. He looked exactly how he remembered him. Gold-rimmed glasses, spiky hair, only he was a little taller and more filled out.

When Osamu noticed Ken standing in the corridor, he smiled and nodded at Yolei before walking toward him.

He paused awkwardly in front of Ken and smiled, "Hey Kenny-boy."

Ken stared blankly at him before finally saying, "Hi."

After all these years of thinking his brother was dead, of all the things he has wanted to say to him, all he could think of was 'hi'.

"It's okay, Ken." Osamu reassured, "The doctor told me that I was dead in your world. After the accident you went into your world and never found out that I was okay."

"I want to believe it's you 'Samu. I really do."

"I know you're confused now. It's going to be okay though. I know it is. See, we're talking now and you can maybe come home sometime."

Ken could see Osamu was trying his hardest not to cry, but his quavering voice gave him away.

Suddenly everything Ken had ever wanted to say to his brother and everything he felt about him came crashing down upon him and he just let himself wrap his arms around his older brother.

"I've missed you so much 'Samu."

Osamu squeezed his ototo-chan and muttered, "Me too Kenny-boy, me too."

The two brothers sat in the activity room talking for what felt like hours. Every now and then Yolei would sit by them and join in and when she noticed a tall young man with auburn hair, she called him over. "Davis! Hey, over here."

The brunette sighed and changed his direction to accommodate Yolei. He stopped at the desk and asked her, "What is it?"

"Ken's awake."

Davis looked down at Ken, who smiled up at him, but instead of being met with the famous Davis grin; he got a blank face that almost looked a little wary.

"Hey." Davis muttered and turned around, "I'll see you around."

"He's a friendly one isn't he?" Osamu said sarcastically, sneering in Davis's direction.

Yolei sighed heavily, "Don't mind him. He's just freaked out about Ken having someone like him in his little world."

"Still, he doesn't have to be so rude." Osamu folded his arms and frowned at Davis.

Ken smirked despite himself, "It's okay niisan."

Suddenly, Ken's smile faded and he felt a little queasy.

"What's wrong Ken?" Osamu asked concerned.

"I think I'm going back into my world. I want to stay here though, I want to stay with you niisan, but I don't know how."

"You have to let go Ken." Yolei informed him, "You have to let go of all the things keeping you in your world."

"How do I do that?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know." She confessed, "I'm sorry."

He nodded and went blank for a moment, where he 'woke up' in his bed. It looked like it was early morning outside, so he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt incredibly tired, as it felt like he had not slept at all.

"I have to let go of everything keeping me here." He mused to himself. And then it hit him in a horrifying second.

"I have to get rid of my friends!"

He gasped; shocked that the very idea had entered his head, but even more shocked that it had come out his own mouth. But then a different side of him seemed to come close to the surface as he thought about how much he wanted to stay with his brother. And another question entered his head.

"But how do I do that?"

And a little voice inside his head whispered, "You'll have to kill them."

* * *

(AN)

I'm not saying anything about that little voice at the end of this chapter, but one of my muses, that being the Kaiser is sitting here smirking at me.

The others are looking at me, with sweet disbelieving looks, wondering if I'm really going to go through with this. All I'm going to say is, "I'll never tell!"

The song that that poor girl sang was 'Hello' by Evanescence.

I got a review from 'per', thank you for your review, I would be honored if you translated it, just as long as you give me full credit and send me a copy. I'd love to see it.

This is not a romance story, in no way, so no; Ken and Davis will not get together.

And lost note, 'oh crap, I can't believe I spelt Joe's name wrong in the last chapter!' I'll go back and fix that when I have time.

Thanks for the reviews guys, but I would prefer it if you told me why you like the chapter or what you don't like, or what you think, you know. Instead of 'update soon'. I'm going to update at some point regardless of whether or not you ask me to. I need help on my writing, so please give it to me. (Or see my bio page for review rules and tips). Thanks again!


	4. Missing

"Gone"

4. 'Missing'

_"And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_'Missing' Evanescence_

"Kill them?" Ken asked himself quietly. "Do you hear yourself Ken?"

"It's the only way..." That little voice in the back of his head, insisted, "You heard what Yolei said. You have to break all connections to this world."

Ken sat up, uncharacteristically ran his hand through his chin-length hair and then pressed his palms to his eyes, as if trying to blot out the stinging harshness of this world around him. "You're right."

He climbed down his bed and padded across his room, where he sat at his desk. "The question is how to..."

"Kill them, are the words you were looking for."

Ken swallowed and nodded. "Yes, kill them." He suddenly stood up forcefully and wanted to scream, but kept his voice to a vehement whisper, "God, I _am_ crazy. I'm talking to myself."

"Lots of people do that, but not many people have complex worlds inside their heads."

Ken turned to his door and walked down the passage to the kitchen. He listened hard for any sound coming from his parent's bedroom, but none came and he knew they were still sleeping.

He stepped into the kitchen and looked around. He began to search through the draws when he picked up a menacing looking carving knife. He brought it up to eye-level and the morning sunlight glinted off it as he turned it. He could see his blue eyes reflected in the blade now and dropped it in surprise. He'd had a quick gory vision of their bodies covered in blood and his hands stained with it.

"No." he mouthed, "I'll have to think of something else."

"Like what?" his inner voice asked.

"A Digimon...Devidramon aren't like other digimon and they are easily controlled."

With a good plan planted firmly inside his head, Ken marched to his room, scribbled a note to his parents about where he was and looked up at Wormmon who was still asleep. "It doesn't matter anyway." he said quietly, "It's better if he doesn't know."

Quietly as he could, he opened the portal to the Digital world and landed in the forest. He looked right and left and then began to walk. He was very wary of where he went though, he had by no means forgotten about the attack that had landed him in this situation in the first place. The light danced through the tress and the air was sweet, not at all reflecting Ken's mood. If it had being, it would be raining and the wind would be howling and swirling so violently that these calm and still trees would be uprooted. The sky would have been a steel gray and the air would be so thick it would be difficult to breathe. But he mused that it was funny how he had never seen the digital world when it was raining. Every time they had come, it was sunning and happy. Sure, in some places it snowed, but that was a seasonal thing.

He stopped suddenly, surprised at how fast he had traveled while he was thinking. He had reached a massive cave, which sat dividing the edge of the forest and the Server Desert. Cautiously, he stepped into the mouth and held his breath. There, lying in front of him was four Devidramon, asleep. "Good," he muttered to himself, "They're still here." and turning quietly, he left the cave and made his way across the Server Desert to a pile of ruins.

The base of the Digimon Emperor was literally a shell of its former self, but Ken did not need the shell, he needed something that was inside it.

Ken stepped forward and hesitated at the opening. Unable to feel his legs beneath him anymore, he dropped to his knees and then pressed his hands into the sand. "No." he whispered. "NO!" he screamed looking up to the sky, arching his back, his hands in fists. "I can't do this! Not after...NO!"

"Damn it Ken, pull yourself together. This is why you are sick, you're too afraid to deal with the things in your life! You need to do this, you have to do this, there is no other way. Now pick yourself up and go inside that base."

With a deep breath and a loud exhale; Ken pushed himself up off the sand and to his feet. Shaking, he stepped inside the fortress of bad memories and terrible mistakes. The base was in even worse condition after having been blown up twice, but Ken still, somehow knew how to navigate his way around it, until he found the control room.

He got down on all fours and dug around in the debris for a while before finally finding what he was looking for.

He pulled out a black, steel box and opened it. With a shaking hand, he picked up a dark, evil, Ring.

------

"What time where you thinking Ken?" Davis asked on the other end of the phone.

"I was thinking around noon. But we should meet at my place first so we can all go together and not get split up."

"Good idea Ken. Okay, I'll phone the others and let them know about the picnic."

"Thanks." Ken put the phone down and wiped the small beads of sweat off his brow. He felt sick to his stomach for two reasons. One, he felt extremely guilty and the other, was because his world was fading out around him and a new one was taking its place.

It was dark around him, must be the middle of the night. He sat up in his bed and pushed away the white sheets.

He stepped onto the cold tile floor and smelt the clinical air. Moonlight was flooding his room and he could see the city skyline dotted with lights of buildings. He turned and opened his door, he was a little surprised to find that it wasn't locked, but he guessed that he wasn't a danger to himself or anyone else, so they were a little slack about his security. His bare feet slapped the tiles as he made his way down the eerie passage, which was far less friendly than it was in the day. It was dark, save for the minimal moonlight creeping in through gaps in windows and doors.

Then he heard singing. It was distant but clear. He walked forward carefully, listening to the voice as if it were pulling him along. It seemed a bit out of place in the nightmarish corridor but at the same time, like it had been there all the time and he just hadn't noticed it, like it belonged to this night, to this dark world.

He turned into the common room and found the source of the voice. It was the redhead girl who had sung earlier. She was sitting at the barred window, staring at the moon and singing an operatic song that Ken did not understand but loved just the same. Her voice was full of woe and beauty. He did not know whether to cry or to smile.

She stopped singing and turned her head to profile, and then she looked back out the window. Ken wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but he thought she had made a gesture to come sit by her. Regardless, he walked over and sat down next to her.

"You have a beautiful voice." He told her quietly.

"Thank you."

Ken looked at her face. She spoke. Ken was told that she never spoke and had only just started singing again. He decided not to say anything about this; he didn't want to be rude.

"You're awake." she stated. Her voice was quiet and melancholy.

"Sometimes." he replied.

"He misses you very much."

"Who?"

"Your brother. He visits you everyday."

"Really?"

She nodded gently, "He used to talk to you when you first came here, hoping that his voice would bring you back, but now he just sits quietly with you."

Ken didn't know how to re-act to that, so he hung his head and tried not to cry. "I want to get better."

"Me too." she whispered.

Ken looked at her face and she looked at his, "They put you here because you stopped talking?"

"Among other things, yes. People have different ways of dealing with things; it doesn't mean they are sick, it just means that they are different."

"If you want to get out of here, then why don't you start talking again? Like you are with me."

"Who said I wanted to get out of here?"

Ken inclined his head, "But you said you wanted to -"

"Get better, yes. I didn't say I wanted to leave here. My sickness is that I'd do anything to stay here. The doctors say that I'm self-destructive. I would rather be here than face the world out there and go living a life that will be nothing like the life I lost."

"People have their own ways of dealing with things." He mused.

"This is mine."

Ken nodded in understanding. He hung his head, "The only way for me to get better, is to...to kill the friends I have in my world."

"That can't be easy." She mumbled.

Ken looked at her and felt a wave of comfort. She understood. She knew that these were real people to Ken, not figments of his imagination and that getting rid of them would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

"I don't know what to do."

"Which world do you want to live in? One where your brother is dead, or one where he is alive, but can only see you during visiting hours?"

"At least I would still see him."

"Exactly."

Ken smiled weakly at her and felt reassured about what he had to do. He stood up and thanked her for her advice before the world around him vanished and he was sitting in his room.

He knew what he had to do now. He got up and walked to the bathroom and more directly to the medicine cabinet. He was setting his plan in motion. He opened it up and pulled out a bottle of sleeping tablets, then marched to the kitchen where he pulled out a small tub of vanilla ice-cream. He pulled open the draw and took a chopstick from it, setting the tub on the counter and began to poke holes in the ice-cream. Then he opened the capsules and emptied the sleep inducing drugs into the holes in the ice-cream. Next he took a spoon and using the smooth side, spread the surface of the ice-cream around to close the holes.

He grabbed a container and began to randomly fill it with cookies and chocolate and other foods.

The sound of someone knocking on the door filled his ears, so he stood up and walked to the front door. He checked the peephole first and then stepped back to let his friends in.

Davis, Yolei, TK, Kari, Cody and all their digimon walked into Ken's home and stood waiting in the living area. They all had similar expression on their faces. Ken avoided looking at them for two reasons. One, he didn't want to see the way their eyes told him he was crazy and two, because he was about to murder them all.

"So, how are you feeling?" Yolei asked gently and a little hesitantly.

"Better." Ken lied moving into the kitchen and grabbed the container and ice-cream. Then he moved back to the living area. "Is everyone ready?" he asked.

They all nodded and Kari lifted her picnic basket, "I brought some stuff too."

Ken smiled a little at that. Kari was always prepared with things like that, she was thoughtful that way.

"I brought a blanket, you know for us to sit on." Yolei added.

Ken nodded and felt his stomach sink. His friends were so special; it was hard to believe he was really going to go through with this. He just had to keep telling himself that they weren't real.

Once they were in the digital world, he led them to exactly the spot where he needed them to be, an area just on the edge of the forest and the Server Desert.

Cody helped Yolei open up and spread the blanket on the floor, while Kari and TK set up all the goodies.

Ken stood back a bit and held the tub of ice-cream. He looked down guiltily at the digimon and especially Wormmon. When he looked into those big blue eyes, he almost decided to pull back on his plan, but then those blue eyes reminded him of Sam and he pushed forward.

"Wormmon and everyone else," he said, "I brought ice-cream for all you digimon to eat, but you should eat it just over there, so you don't get any on Yolei's blanket." He stooped down and placed the ice-cream on the ground a couple of feet from the rest of the group.

"That was cool of you Ken." Davis grinned.

He nodded curtly and knelt down. Kari had just finished setting out all the food when Ken saw that the ice-cream was finished and the digimon were looking rather sleepy. He didn't smile, rather he took a deep breath and turned to the group, "Hey guys, before we eat, there's something I wanted to show you. It's these markings I found on that cave wall over there."

TK looked up curiously as did Cody.

"Really?" Kari asked.

"What kind of markings?" Yolei inquired.

Ken stood up, "Well, if you come with me I can show you."

They all nodded and followed Ken to the cave, which was very close to their picnic spot. Being a gentleman, he stood aside and let them all inside first, following at a distance behind them until finally he fell back completely and ran out the cave.

He sighed heavily as he pulled out a remote control and pushed a button. In seconds a Devidramon flew down and blocked the entrance by rolling a large bolder in front of the cave mouth. Then he hit another button and heard shrieks coming from the cave itself.

Ken burst out crying and fell to his knees sobbing.

Cries of, "Help!" and "Oh my God!" could be heard echoing off the walls followed by the most awful scream of the Devidramon.

Ken's stomach suddenly did back flips and he fell over and retched up his guilty feelings.

Was this really worth it? Was killing his friends worth living in a metal ward, where for the rest of his life he would never have a normal existence and he would have no real friends, not like the friends he had now. He would miss his brother, but he didn't even know if that was really his brother anyway.

Ken stood up and yelled frantically at the Devidramon to stop, hitting a button again. The creature moved the bolder once more and Ken sprinted into the cave finding his friends scared out of their minds while three large Devidramon stood tall but still over them.

"Follow me!" Ken yelled to them and some of them ran while others limped to safety.

He looked at them. Cody looked as though he might have a broken arm. Yolei's ankle looked bruised and swollen. Davis was sporting a broken nose and a horrible gash on his right cheek. Kari's shoulder had some bruising and cuts on it and TK had a deep and nasty looking cut on his leg.

"What happened to you Ken?" Davis asked breathlessly.

Ken hesitated, his voice suddenly gone.

"Did you know there were Devidramon in there?" he demanded.

Ken nodded just slightly.

"WHAT?" TK yelled.

"Let me explain…" Ken pleaded.

"This better be good." Cody narrowed his eyes at Ken, cradling his arm.

"The doctor in that other world, he said that the only way for me to get better would be to kill off my friends who were keeping me here. I missed Osamu so much that I guess that seemed worth it…but I was so horribly wrong. And I am so sorry."

They all stared at him not knowing what to say and then he broke down in front of them sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. I am crazy, I'm sorry! Oh my God, I _am_ crazy!"

"Ken…" Davis soothed, "You didn't know. It's not your fault, those digimon did something to you…you weren't yourself…"

Ken continued to shake his head and sob, while all the Digidestined looked down on him, glancing at each other every so often, not knowing what to say.

And in another world, Ken was sitting curled up in the corner of his room, his doctor, mother, father and brother all looking down on him sadly.

"I'm sorry," Ken's doctor turned to his parents and sighed heavily, "It seems he's retreated even further into his world. I doubt we'll ever be able to reach him now. I'm so sorry, but…he's gone."

Ken's mother gasped and buried her face in her husband's chest, while Osamu looked down sadly at his little brother, feeling completely useless and empty.

------

"How are you feeling, Ken?" Davis asked gently as he entered Ken's room and found him standing on the balcony.

Ken glanced at Davis and then at the horizon and shrugged, "Ashamed I guess. Embarrassed. I bet the others don't want to come near me now."

Davis shook his head, "They're just giving you space to figure things out, you know?" He gave Ken his famous smile.

Ken couldn't help but grin back.

"So…you're not crazy anymore?"

Ken turned to Davis and shook his head, "No, I am, but at least I know that now."

"Huh?"

"This world…when I needed sleeping pills, they were there. When I needed the ice-cream, it was there. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Not in the slightest." Davis replied bluntly.

Ken laughed a little and then spoke seriously, "I needed those things to play out my plan and they were there. That's how I know that this is just the world inside my head."

Davis stared at him for a long time before finally speaking, "But Ken…didn't you want to be with Osamu?"

Ken gave him a wry smile, "I would have lived a half life in that world. I would have always have being 'sick'. I would have only seen Osamu during visiting hours, but here, I have friends who care about me, I'm…well, sort of normal and most of all…I'm happy here."

"You are?"

"Well, I'm happier here than I would have being there, I understand that now."

Davis continued to stare at him and then he shrugged, "Meh, I don't buy it, but you believe what you want. I mean, me? A figment of your imagination? How egotistical is that?"

Ken laughed and shook his head.

"You should keep this philosophy between us Ken, I don't think the others would like it much."

Ken nodded and caught Davis's infectious smile.

"So? You want to go play some imaginary soccer with an imaginary ball in the imaginary park?"

Ken chuckled and followed his best friend out of his room and outside.

He looked around, took in a deep breath and smiled. It was real enough for him.

------

(AN)

Okay, and I finally got it up. I'll admit that I was lazy and I just didn't want to proofread and edit this chapter. I'm sorry about that, I was really busy with a whole bunch of stuff.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Per, if I didn't say already, go ahead and translate it if you want but give me credit and I'd love to see a copy of it when you're done.

Eternity's Heir, I would love to see the lyrics of that song you mentioned.

As I have stated before, I got the plot idea from the episode 'Normal again' from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. And the idea for digimon going after Ken was inspired by the story 'Meeting of the misunderstood' by kenandwormchanchicka, which just by the way is an amazing story that you should check out.


End file.
